Speed
Often confused with Agility, Speed is how fast a Champion moves which in turn designates their Turn Position and Recharge Rate. While Agility is one of the factors in determining total Speed, other factors also play a part. This stat can be increased through Equipment that have the proper Runes, skills such as the Warrior's "Ferocious", Rogue's "Natural Speed", and the Mage's "Energize", and specific Trinkets. Speed is calculated by the following formula: Speed = Base Speed + Agility Speed * (1 + Speed Bonus) (Both X formulas return the same value) x =15+(agility-15)/(1+(agility-15)*0.025) or x = 15 + ( 8 * Agility - 120 ) / ( 0.2 * Agility + 5) final speed = round(x+x*speed_bonus)/2 For a simple calculation use Speed Calculator . Based Speed is the innate Speed of your Champion, which varies depending on Class and Level. For example, at level 20, the Base Speeds for each Class are: Mage – 32 Warrior – 32 Rogue – 40 Agility Speed is determined by your Agility attribute and can be calculated using this graph The Horizontal Axis represents Agility while the Vertical Axis represents Agility Speed. Speed Bonus is determined by your total Speed Bonus from Equipment and Combat Mastery. This can be calculated by hovering over the Speed value of a Champion in the Party Screen. Speed can also be reduced by Mage's ice spells. A mage could reduce -50%, 25% and -15% totaling -90% speed. If one used avoidance on a rogue give another -25% this would total -115% however the speed can go negative but visual stops at +0 but the speed bar will move backwards. Credit is given to Narf and shadawn for helping with the Graph and the Calculator. Maximum speed This is for those that want to know which speed is possible and what the players with the most speed actually have. Firstly there are 2 ways which to get highest values. Taking example rogue, for highest agility assuming able to str drop to 10 str on rogue and putting all in agility would give 69 base agility. The highest boost would be level 10 fleeting giving 25%, From combat mastery 25% and 10% from passive skill. Giving 110.4 agility so far, now the trinket slot is still empty. The best trinket giving agility is the Golem Heart trinket which when maxed gives 20%. Which brings agility to 124.2 which rounds to 124 agility. To work out the speed bonus a legendary with level 10 gems will give 13.5% each. Lets assume we have level 10 gems and got level 20 ascension on each which gives 17.1% each or 102.6% total. With passive speed skill 10%, guild bonus 10%, Combat mastery 25%. Giving 147.6% (148%.) If using the Kayur timepiece trinket giving when maxed +8% total 156%. Value 1: 156.4 agil with 151% =98 speed. 155% is needed for 99 and 159% is needed for 100. (This is using the best agility in with 25% on trinket.) Values 2: 136.4 agil with 159% = 98.5 speed with 161% needed for 99 (This is using the best agility minus the trinket and instead uses 8% from kayur timepiece.)Category:Stats